As an alternative to spinal fusion techniques, numerous attempts have been made to design an artificial disc to replace an intervertebral lumbar disc that has become damaged or otherwise unhealthy. These devices have been reported to have attained varying degrees of success in performing functions of a healthy intervertebral disc and mimicking the behavior thereof (e.g., response to compressive forces applied to the spine and the preservation of proper kinematics of the spine).